Alicia meets Catt
Alicia had gotten settled into the society, finally accepting what had happened. Now the worry of never seeing her friends or family again set in. She was determined to find out anything she could about moving to a different timeline and how to get back. She figured it wouldn't be too hard to learn in a building full of scientists! She went looking for people she hadn't met yet, figuring out what they did and asking about other people. The young woman appeared optimistic, but she hadn't slept since she got here, and it was starting to show. She also wasn't eating, instead sitting in her room during the time of meals so people wouldn't ask her about her eating. Today she was obviously tired and hungry, but she still tried to look happy and meet the lodgers.* Catt Hatter: (I'm going to go with this is happening before the operation.) *Having just finished tending to her tea garden, Catt was heading to the kitchen for a drink when she spotted the new guest.* Hello Alicia! Oh, gracious. You don't look well... *her tone was lined with concern.* Alicia Ghast (Elaina): Oh. Uh, I guess I don't... Catt Hatter: What's wrong? Maybe there's something I can do to help. *She walked over to stand with Alicia.* Alicia Ghast (Elaina): I'm fine... I'm just worried about everyone at home. Catt Hatter: Considering what you told me about your Hela, that seems fair. Join me for tea? *Catt offered, gesturing towards the kitchen.* Alicia Ghast (Elaina): Oh! Yes, please! *smiles wide, but her eyes showed her exhaustion and worry.* Catt Hatter: Wonderful. *She smiled and lead the way.* Do you have a favourite kind of tea? Alicia Ghast (Elaina): No, I like most teas. Usually not the fruity ones though. Catt Hatter: Okay, no fruity blends. *She thought for a moment.* Were you wanting something to help you wake up, or something to relax? Alicia Ghast (Elaina): ... I don't know. I need both. Catt Hatter: Well, how about something to relax and help you sleep, then you'll be more awake later. *Catt suggested, giving her a sympathetic look.* Your family wouldn't want you hurting yourself with worry. Worrying won't do anyone any good. Alicia Ghast (Elaina): *looks down and mutters something about her husband* (Stop calling him your husband! You know he'll never really marry you!) Catt Hatter: What's your husband like? *She ignored the other narrator's comment.* Have any kids? Alicia Ghast (Elaina): He's.... something. I have twins, they're two! Catt Hatter: Wow, two of them and they're both two! I can understand why you'd be anxious being away, but do keep in mind that there's nothing saying you won't get back the exact moment you left. *She wondered about the husband something, but it seemed to be a delicate subject and the only delicate things she could handle without damaging were usually tea sets. They entered the warmly lit kitchen and Catt put the kettle on.* Alicia Ghast (Elaina): Mhm... I guess you're right... Catt Hatter: There ya go, see? *She smiled at her after grabbing the blend she usually used for sleeping.* Now, do you take anything in your tea, or do you prefer it straight? Alicia Ghast (Elaina): Sugar please? Catt Hatter: Sure thing! Is plane white sugar good, and how much would you like? *She measured out the tea into the pot and put away the tin.* Alicia Ghast (Elaina): Um... yes, a couple spoonfuls. Maybe 2...? Catt Hatter: Alright, two spoons of sugar! *She poured the boiled water into the pot and let it steep.* So, why not tell me more about your home life? Alicia Ghast (Elaina): It's... not a fun one. Catt Hatter: Oh, I'm sorry. Is it something you'd rather avoid? Alicia Ghast (Elaina): My husband... Catt Hatter: What about him? *Catt sliced some bread and set it over the fire to toast.* Alicia Ghast (Elaina): I... he... *sighs* Catt Hatter: If you don't want to tell me, that's okay. *She flipped the half crisp bread over to toast the other side.* But it might help you feel better. Alicia Ghast (Elaina): I'd rather not... (Come on, tell her!) *glares* Catt Hatter: Hey, don't pressure her. That's not nice. *Catt put the toast on a plate and added butter, sugar and a dash of cinnamon before placing the plate in front of her guest.* Here, try this. Alicia Ghast (Elaina): *alicia took a bite and smiled* thanks... (Tell her! you'll feel better!) Catt Hatter: *Catt turned and threw a conveniently placed whipped cream pie at the other narrator's face.* What'd I say about pressuring? *She served the tea and had a seat at the table next to Alicia.* I'm glad you like it, it's called cinnamon toast. Alicia Ghast (Elaina): (AH! *the narrator teared up*) Cinnamon toast? Mmm... it's yummy! Catt Hatter: Glad you like it! My grandma taught me. *She grabbed a facecloth and walked over to the narrator.* I'm sorry, but please do understand that no one likes to be pressure into talking about uncomfortable things. *Cat held out the facecloth.* Let's get you cleaned up, okay? Alicia Ghast (Elaina): (*the narrator huffed* she's my child, I can be mean if I want.) ... well then. Catt Hatter: *There was silence for a long moment before Catt spoke.* That, it the most sickening, repulsive thing I have ever heard. Alicia, the tea will kick in in about twenty minutes. I suggest you find a suitable place for sleeping before then. Your present exhaustion coupled with the effects will most likely knock you out. *She turned, and marched out of the scene, leaving Alicia to her snack and tea. And the other narrator to her mess.* (Wow, you actually managed to make her angry...) *The narrator marveld.* Alicia Ghast (Elaina): (eep! Catt, I'm sorry! >~<) *Alicia smiled* thanks... miss Catt, she really isn't so bad... she broke the rules to help me... Catt Hatter: I don't care how many rules she broke to help you, no one is entitled to harming others! *She snapped angrily.* I need to leave now before I do something I regret. *She shut the door behind her and went out for the remainder of the day, only returning after dark.* (Wow. Sorry about her. What rules did your narrator break to help you?) Alicia Ghast (Elaina): (I don't hurt her...) She changed the story to keep me from getting really hurt. *Alicia did as Catt told her, falling asleep as soon as she laid down* Obtained From An Old Friend from Another Timeline Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Actions Have Consequences